The Twilight TwentyFive
by Spirare
Summary: A collection of mismatched drabbles for Round 3 of The Twilight Twenty-five. Some cannon, some non-cannon, some AU or AH or OOC. Anything goes. Rated M just in case.
1. Prompt 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **1

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **K

**Prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

I look at her now, sick and frail with age and just as beautiful as she was at seventeen. There are mere moments left, before she sleeps the last sleep.

I know that we were born to experience this. Death. Finality.

"Time's almost up," she whispers.

I know. I curse it.

_Not yet, please. I need her still._

But time, like sand, like her, keeps slipping through my fingers.

"Promise me," she begs.

But I can't promise. I won't.

Instead I kiss her gently and watch her eyes close one last time.

"Until we meet again, love."

* * *

A/N: This was my first thought when I saw the prompt. What do you think?


	2. Prompt 21

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **21

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Bella/Emmett

**Rating: **K

**Prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

I watched as Emmy climbed up the tree and swung into the lake. It looked scary.

"Bellybean?" He called as he climbed out, shaking the water off like my puppy Mr. Snickerdoodle.

"Don't you dare call me Bellybean, Emmett McCarty! My name is Bella." Honestly, boys were so stupid.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "_Bella_, I want to kiss you."

"Like how mommies kiss daddies?"

"I think we should try it."

I nod and with wide eyes, he presses his lips to mine. I'm not sure he's doing it right cause, yuck.

Kissing boys is gross.

* * *

A/N: You remember your first kiss? Sigh.


	3. Prompt 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **9

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Marcus

**Rating: **K

**Prompts can be found here:**

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

He looked around the empty room, alone for the first time in centuries.

He came here, to this empty room, to start over.

To begin anew.

He came here, to this empty room, to run away.

Away from the castle walls that had become his prison.

Away from his comrades that had become his jailers.

Away from the memories of his long-dead wife.

Away.

He looked out the window of the empty room, searching for something.

Anything.

He stood, gazing out of the window, the streets hustle and bustle below, looking for something undefinable.

Marcus came here looking for hope.

* * *

A/N: This prompt seemed lonely but made me think of a space full of promise. I hope I conveyed that.


	4. Prompt 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **3

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

She is running. Always running. Always screaming, kissing, loving, fucking.

But in the end she is always running.

"Love," he calls out to her. He calls her love when she is always running. "Come back to me."

It's barely a whisper, a hope, a dream. A need.

But this time, she doesn't. She doesn't look back. His words fall on deaf ears.

This time there is no screaming or kissing or loving or fucking.

There is only running.

"I don't even get a glass slipper," he whispers to the emptiness that she has left in her wake.


	5. Prompt 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **11

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Bella

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

I threw my backpack into my truck and started the engine. It had everything I needed. A map, a camera, a change of clothes, a little money.

First gear.

_He _wanted me to have a normal _human_ life.

Right.

Second gear.

I looked it up, you know. Normal. This dictionary said normal was conforming to the standard or the common, the usual, regular, natural.

Since when have I ever conformed to anything? Anything but him?

Third gear.

Road-trips are _normal_ when you're eighteen, right?

Fourth gear.

Now leaving Forks.

I took a picture. Fuck them all. I wouldn't be back.


	6. Prompt 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **12

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Jasper/Edward

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

September is never a good month. Not anymore. Not without her.

Edward does this every year, packs a picnic no one will eat and sits in their meadow.

He never should of left.

"Come on, Edward," Jasper begs. "It's been 200 years. Let go."

Edward snorts in response.

His emotions are overwhelming. Grief, despair, regret.

"She really did love me, didn't she?" He knows the answer. We all do.

"More than her own life."

Bella was love personified.

"There's always hope," Jasper whispers as he turns to leave his brother.

He wishes it were true.


	7. Prompt 16

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **16

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Jane

**Rating: **M

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

This is bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. I am one of the most feared vampires in existence and I have a cubicle.

A motherfucking cubicle.

I should have a window office at the very least.

Who the fuck decided that we need a more office like atmosphere?

I should burn them alive.

But no. Now I have a schedule, a computer, _email_. I have to write up motherfucking reports on my missions.

* * *

To: Aro

From: Jane

Subject: Mission #114

They're all dead.

Fuck you very much,

Jane

* * *

That's going to get me in trouble. Do you think I care?

Nope.


	8. Prompt 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **2

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Bella/Emmett

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

"No." Bella says as she crosses her arms over her chest and stamps her foot. "And just in case your super-vampire hearing didn't hear me, the answer is no."

"But Bella," Emmett whines. "This is a human experience everyone needs."

"No."

"But it says cheap booze. It's cheap. And booze."

Bella contemplates her chances of winning this argument. With Edward out of town hunting, she realizes they are zero.

"Fine," she huffs. "One drink."

"Scout's honor," Emmett promises with a smirk.

Bella knows she's in trouble. And there is no escape.


	9. Prompt 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **4

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Rosalie

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

I know I should be freezing, standing here in the shallow water of an Alaskan snow drift.

But I like to watch the trains.

When I was a little girl, I used to imagine the trains taking people and things to important places.

I was important once.

I still like the trains, I still hate this life. This un-life. I didn't ask for it, didn't want it.

I cross my arms as if they could hold in the heat. A deplorable human habit.

I long for the cold again.

When everything is lonely, can I be my own best friend?


	10. Prompt 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **5

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Esme

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

There are somethings you never forget.

I carefully remove the stack of letters from behind the hidden floorboard.

The ribbon, which was once yellow has now turned a dull blush. The envelopes have faded, the words remain.

I stopped reading them decades ago. Each word a vow, a reminder of a lost life, of a lost love.

I want to forget. I need to remember.

Carlisle saved me from more than even he knows. One day I'll tell him, when the pain lessens, when my heart heals.

I clutch the letters to my chest, remember, and hide them away again.


	11. Prompt 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **7

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **James/Victoria

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

They call it the prey drive. The instinct of a carnivore to pursue and capture their prey. To kill. To devour.

Tonight, she would be mine.

I watch her walk through the park, her hips sway seductively, an invitation.

She senses me as I move closer, but there's no fear.

"Are you just going to watch, or are you going to fuck me?" She asks.

I smirk as I push her against a tree and lift her skirt. She's already wet.

"That and so much more," I whisper as I find my release in her body and blood.


	12. Prompt 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **6

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Carlisle/Bella

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

"Carlisle, I need to tell you something?"

"Of course dear," he replies as he sets aside his work and motions for her to sit.

Bella says nothing for a moment, she simply stares longingly at his books, in awe of his knowledge, in awe of him.

"Are we alone?"

"Yes. The others are out hunting."

Bella sighs and takes a deep breath.

"I love you."

"Oh, Bella," Carlisle says as he reaches out to tenderly stroke her cheek.

But she turns and runs away.

And now she'll never know that he loves her too.


	13. Prompt 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **8

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Peter/Charlotte

**Rating: **M

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

Words didn't need to be spoken. Bodies needed to be one. Mine and hers.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her into me.

Closer.

Hard and wet. We've always matched.

Soul-mates.

I slipped easily into her, she screamed for more. I obliged without protest.

Her hands reached for my hips, pulling me in deeper. Each thrust elicited a new sound, a new moan, a new scream.

My body begged for release. So did hers.

The neighbors banged on the wall, yelled at us to be quiet.

I may have to drain them later, just for fun.


	14. Prompt 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **10

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Angela

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

I never minded living here in Forks. Sure, sunny days were a rarity, but we got to watch the seasons change.

Autumn was my favorite. The leaves falling in brilliant shades of orange and gold.

It was Autumn when I got my first bike.

It was Autumn when I fell in love.

He would never notice me though. Not that I blame him.

There was always Jessica or Lauren or one of the many other brainless girls who gossiped about me in the locker room.

But I didn't care.

I may be quiet, but I can dream.

I loved him.


	15. Prompt 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **13

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Bella/Jasper

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

Warm. Safe. Comfort.

Perfection.

I held her close as she slept, marveling at the simply beauty of her back, the playful ruffles that adorned her floral panties, the perfection of my hand on her ass.

This is where I belong. Where _we_ belong.

She stirred in her sleep, her heartbeat quickening as she woke up.

"Morning, Jasper," she giggled. "Is it my ass or my panties that you like so much?"

"Both, Bella. Always both." She laughed and kissed me.

"Let's not get out of bed today."

"Naked day? I'm in."

Forever.

I'm in forever.


	16. Prompt 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **14

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Emmett/Bella

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

It had been ten years and Emmett still climbed that same tree and swung into the lake.

I was still scared.

"Just climb the tree, Bellybean."

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Climb the tree and I'll give you a kiss."

"You'll do that anyway," I replied as I reached up to capture his mouth.

"Come on, I'll keep you safe. One step at a time."

I shut my eyes tightly and started to climb. Emmett laughed.

But I knew.

He would always keep me safe.

* * *

A/N: This is just a little continuation of Prompt 21


	17. Prompt 15

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **15

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

In the water, she was ballerina. She was poetry in motion.

She was my goddess.

She looks at me and I can't help but wonder what she is thinking.

_For this queen you think you own, wants to be a hunter again. I want to see the world alone again, to take a chance on life again, so let me go..._

She climbs out of the water and offers a chaste kiss and a smile.

_For this crown you placed upon my head, feels to heavy now. And I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow.

* * *

_

AN: Italicized words are Bella's thoughts and quotes from Dido's song Hunter, which I don't own.


	18. Prompt 17

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **17

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Bella

**Rating: **K

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here.

Why am I here?

Oh, that's right. I am a puppet and when the puppet-masters pull the strings, I move.

It _could_ have been all right. But I am Bella Swan. And good things are not in the forecast for this fragile little human.

It was just a paper-cut.

Until Edward threw me into the glass.

And the last thing I remember before the smell of blood filled my nose and the dizziness took me under was, _my what a lovely chandelier. _


	19. Prompt 18

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **18

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Seattle Police Dept/Shelly

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

It was a mystery to be sure. A motherfucking real life mystery, straight out of Agatha Christie or some shit.

All they found of her was a couple of sheets of college-ruled paper lying in puddle on her front lawn. No doubt, her homework.

But she was somebody's little girl, somebody's angel.

I stared at the missing persons report. Shelly Armstrong. Sixteen. Brown hair. Blue eyes. Missing. Presumed dead.

There had been a lot of that lately.

Death.

I ran my hands through my hair and sighed.

That night as I lay down to sleep, I dreamed of simpler times.


	20. Prompt 19

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **19

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Alice/Edward

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

It was ugly, all worn and yellowed and an almost Tiffany blue. But he loved it.

And I loved him.

I wouldn't allow such an atrocity in the house, so I had Jasper build him a studio.

Poor, clueless Jasper.

"For me?" Edward asked, reverence in his voice. He ran his fingers along the wood, a thousand memories flitting through his head.

"Yes, love. Do you like it?" I knew he did.

"This was my first piano. My mother bought it for me. How?"

"Because I love you."

And anything is possible when you're in love.


	21. Prompt 20

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **20

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Jasper

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

I fucking ran.

And not one of those motherfuckers stopped me. Not even my _wife._

I ran for hours, not caring where I ended up.

Except Bella. She deserved an apology.

Why is there a phone booth in the middle of the desert? And what the fuck is with the "Coins Not Accepted Here" bullshit.

I pulled out the shiny black card and dialed Bella.

"Hello?"

What could I say?

"Jasper?"

Umm...

"Jasper if that's you, I forgive you. It was my fault. Please come back."

And I would go back. For her and her alone.


	22. Prompt 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **22

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Mike

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

_This is it, _ Mike thought as he dabbed on some pimple cream. _Tonight, Bella will be mine._

He sees her instantly. _I would know her anywhere. _Even though she had lost weight and the light in her eyes had died out, she still looked beautiful.

And then he sees him, that kid from the reservation.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck?_

He watches Jacob size him up. He may be bigger, but Mike's got friends.

Bella is in the middle as they take their seats.

It hits him just as he's about to make his move.

_Oh god. I'm going to puke.

* * *

_

AN: Italicized words are Mike's thoughts, obviously.


	23. Prompt 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **23

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Cauis/Irina

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

I was actually quite impressed with Carlisle's little gathering, though I wouldn't dare admit that to my brothers.

All this to protect a child. What a waste.

I watched the banter between the Cullen's little army and Aro with growing frustration and disgust.

Surely, we wouldn't let them get away with this. Some one had to pay.

And then I remembered. _Irina._

Somebody had to pay.

I flicked the silver lighter, smirking as I watched the vengeful bitch burn. Purple flames filled the air.

I had hoped for a more violent reaction, but oh well. Another one bites the dust.

* * *

AN: I don't own the line "Another one bites the dust." either.


	24. Prompt 24

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **24

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Jessica/Lauren

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

"Tell me again why we are moving into a five floor walk-up in _Chinatown?" _Lauren sneered.

"Because it's all we can afford. _You _just had to move from Forks. Remember?" Jessica replied as she lifted the last box from the truck and began the walk up the stairs.

Lauren followed behind her mumbling about needing to lose some weight.

The apartment was hideously small, but they were far from Forks, far from the prying eyes of small town life.

Here, they could be themselves.

Lauren pulled Jessica closer and kissed her passionately.

"That's why we moved, love."


	25. Prompt 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt#: **25

**Pen Name: **Spirare

**Pairing: **Bella/Renesmee

**Rating: **T

**Prompts can be found here:** community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight are owned by SM.

* * *

"Nessie, will you take a walk with me? I want to share something with you."

"Sure, mom," she replied somewhat warily.

"This is where I fell in love with your father. This is where it all began." I said as I took her hand and gazed out onto the meadow.

"Oh, mom," she replied as she put her hand against my cheek.

_So many moons that we have seen, stumbling back next to me, I've seen right through and underneath and you make me better._

"_You_ make me better." I told her.

I meant it.

* * *

AN: Italicized lyrics are from No Doubt's Underneath It All. Which I don't own.


End file.
